Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an RF coaxial plug connector part, including coaxial plug parts disposed at a front of a plastic housing of a coaxial plug part module mounted on or attached to a board, for example a printed circuit board, inner conductors each inserted in the housing and insulated within an outer conductor in the housing, and the housing having a lower surface with an edge accommodating a multiplicity of contact stand feet having standing surfaces representing SMD connections and used both for mounting the housing on the board or attaching it to the board as well as for conductive connection of the SMD connections to connections disposed on the board side.
Such an RF coaxial plug connector part has already been disclosed in German Patent DE 197 16 139 C1 and German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 197 46 637 A1, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/176,816, filed Oct. 22, 1998. In comparison with such monoblocks of a known type, as have been disclosed, for example, in European Patent 0 555 933 B1, the structure of such a coaxial plug part module has the advantage of being considerably less expensive to manufacture and having a lower overall weight.
The housing of the coaxial plug part module in which the coaxial connecting cables are integrated between its front coaxial plug parts and its connections that are provided on the lower surface or underside in the form of contact stand feet with SMD connections, must be metallized at least in the region of its tubular inner wall parts (that form the outer conductors of the coaxial connecting cables) as well as on its front surface and its lower surface. During production it is simple to metallize the entire housing internally and externally except for annular zones which are free of metallization around the contact stand feet (which are associated with the inner conductors) with the SMD connections.
In that case, all of the outer conductors of the coaxial connecting cables are then jointly at a ground potential. If the outer conductors of the coaxial connecting cables including their front coaxial plug parts are intended to be at mutually isolated potentials, the metallization on the outer walls of the housing must be interrupted in a suitable manner between the outer conductors of the coaxial connecting cables. That can be done through the use of a cutting method using a laser or through the use of mechanical milling. Those cutting methods are relatively labor-intensive and involve a considerable amount of time.